


Detroit

by pluie



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, i could tag this well but i dont feel like it, this is crappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluie/pseuds/pluie
Summary: Just cleaning out everything and putting things all onto AO3.





	Detroit

Connor didn’t need to use his scanners to tell that Hank was exhausted. The revolution was over but that didn’t mean Markus and the rest of Jericho had settled down and slipped into a complacent silence. The government had enforced new rules and regulations to protect both androids and humans and seemingly whenever a new rule was enacted to protect the androids, the humans lashed out towards them. Hank and Connor, having extensive previous experience with android cases, were put on the job; though it was essentially the deviant cases flipped on its head. Investigating humans was just as hard as investigating deviants, Connor thought, and deviants had been quite difficult.  
In the recent weeks, though, these attacks on the androids had gone down in response to the governments progress slowing to a crawl. Other crimes, not necessarily pertaining to androids were still being committed and so Hank and Connor were switched. They were now being given the odds and ends cases at different times of the day. And night. And that was why Hank was yawning on the highway past midnight on the way back into Detroit.  
The two of them had been up before five in the morning for three days in a row each with a second call of the day after nine at night. There were lots of things Connor didn’t understand about being deviant and right now he was experiencing both of them. The odd feeling of what Connor could only describe as being tired and the prolonged sensation of fear he felt. The apparent tiredness he could chalk up to odd working hours being disorienting and perhaps overworking his processors. The fear did not have anything to back it up factually and this, more than the tiredness, put him on edge.  
There is no reason he should feel threatened. He has repeatedly scanned the car for any danger and there is nothing present to his awareness. At the crime scene there was no threat either. They had been walking to the scene inside an apartment building and a woman had called his name. Nothing else. In actuality, the mother had been calling to her young boy, who had wandered away from the elevators while the obviously disheveled woman searched through her handbag.  
There were only four short words, spoken in a challenging yet calm tone he had never heard anyone else muster. Except Amanda. “Connor! Get back here!” was all that she said but he failed to hide the falter in his stride upon hearing her voice. She had sounded exactly like Amanda. Hearing it had been jarring and Hank questioned the change in his gait, citing that his LED had abruptly changed to yellow. Lying was something that he was not good at. Before deviancy, he could tell a lie without a second thought. Flawless delivery with no visual hints to something not being the truth. Quick, curt responses usually fared best, so he went with a simple. “It was nothing, Lieutenant.”  
Now, a fifth scan once again showing that there were 0 threats in the vehicle made Connor’s mind race faster. The heightened feeling of fear made his processors overwork themselves and provide him with errors crowding his field of vision. He has to concentrate on clearing them away.  
He closes his eyes to stop himself from automatically scanning everything, adding to his stress levels. His thirium pump seized in his chest. It felt like he was going to go see Amanda. He had only felt fear, what he characterized as true fear, a few times. And for some unexplained reason this was being added to the list. He found himself taking breaths he didn’t need.  
This too made him confused. He didn’t need to breathe, he was a machine. There was the first thought in his mind whenever he felt overwhelmed or frustrated, he was a machine. But obviously he was something more than that to be able to feel fear and emotion.  
He opened his eyes and tried to only stare at the road ahead. He went to his most used tactic: ignore. Oftentimes, when he felt a fraction of this feeling, it worked. Sudden, unprompted discomfort was often kept at bay by keeping busy. There was little to keep him busy in the car and the laser focus he tried to keep on the road was distracted by the rapid flashing of red-yellow-yellow-red-red-red in the reflection of the window.  
Another thought. Hide. This was irrational, Hank cared about him and wouldn’t have a bad thought about this

 

 

 

Connor felt what could only be described as tiredness. He and Hank had been working consistently even though their deviancy cases were no longer an issue. The consistency in their work didn’t come in the hours though, as they had been assigned to the oddball cases that occurred at all hours of the day. No, the consistency lied in the fact that they were called everyday without fail. Therefore, feeling tired. 

They had a short break after the revolution to rest and wind down from it all. While they took a week off, the androids of Jericho certainly did not and Markus continued to petition for their rights. It wasn’t any surprise when fringe groups started to appear against the androids’ cause. The government, both local and national, decided to take a back seat and conveniently waited until Hank and Connor were back on regular duty to take any course of action. 

Detroit local government cast a few votes on a fast track to appoint an android representative. The obvious first choice was Markus and so he went to work. The general consensus among humans was that androids should be granted rights. To what extent and with what regulations were to be determined later and this constituted a small victory for Jericho and things calmed down in the big picture. 

However, Hank and Connor did not work in the big picture. They had now been assigned the things in the ‘small picture’ and that meant everything that Detroit could throw at them. From dealing with vandalism in the middle of the night to public drunkenness that overflowed into the morning. Now they were called


End file.
